


Late

by charizardstan



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Transphobia, Oral Sex, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Skiba, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardstan/pseuds/charizardstan
Summary: Matt, a trans man, forgets something very important before going on tour with Blink 182. Luckily, he has an amazing boyfriend.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matt: The 40 Year Old Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525091) by [5up3r_N3rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd). 



> So this is my first work and I just wanna say that this is completely fake. Matt is not trans and also not dating Mark. If you’re anyone mentioned in this fic, please immediately close the browser.
> 
> Also: I am a trans man and the feelings Matt experiences is what happens when I’m late taking my t shot.
> 
> This fic uses the words pussy and cunt in reference to genitalia, if that bothers you, I don’t recommend reading this.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Hey man, you left your meds on your counter.” The text read. Matt’s eyes widened at the message from his dog sitter.

“Oh shit. Mark! Mark, I need you right now.” He called, alarming his boyfriend who was unpacking in the back of the bus. 

Mark came running, nearly tripping over a discarded sweatshirt. “Matty, what’s going on?” 

“I left my meds on my kitchen counter when we left this morning.” Matt said. He was freaking out, and Mark joined his state of panic. 

The issue at hand: the medicine referred to was a new bottle of testosterone. He had just used up the last of his current vial on his latest shot, which was thirteen days ago. And Blink 182 just embarked on a two month long tour. Meaning that Matt had a shot due the next day. And he didn’t have any testosterone because he forgot it.

You see, Matt Skiba was a trans man. 

An incredibly lucky trans man, as he’d gotten puberty blockers as a child and started taking testosterone around age fifteen. He could never repay his parents, because they worked hard to get him started on T. Being trans in the nineties was not easy, they went through hell for him.

Ever since he’d finished growing, he’d been on a low dose every two weeks. And he’d rarely missed a dose. 

Now he was going to. While they were on tour.

“Okay, okay, so you miss one dose, what’s the worst that could happen? Years of hormone replacement won’t be reversed from one missed dose.” Mark stated. Matt glared at him.

“Well yeah, but I’ve always gotten depressed and easily irritated when I miss it. And you know as well as I do that that’s not fun for anyone involved.”

Another reason Matt was lucky: he had a super supportive boyfriend, and bandmates. He hadn’t planned on telling Mark or Travis, but on their first tour in support of California, years of pent-up feelings were spilled. And being trans wasn’t an easy secret to hide when you were in a relationship. 

So Mark found out rather quickly, and to Matt’s surprise, hadn’t cared. 

He’d had far too many relationships end abruptly because he came out to the person he was dating. 

Travis had caught him taking his T shot before practice one afternoon and was understandably concerned about Matt, because it didn’t exactly look good for him. He hadn’t cared either once he explained.

And the guys in Trio found out a while after the band started. Matt had managed to hide it until their third album came out. Dan had been more upset that Matt didn’t trust him enough to tell him, and Derek had just made a bad joke that ended with them wrestling on the floor of their shitty bus.

At that point, Matt was having a full blown panic attack. He hated missing a dose, and it was worse that they were on tour. They were doing VIP sessions every day, and Matt would feel awful if he snapped at some poor kid because he was stupid and left his meds at home.

Mark rubbed Matt’s back, hoping it would help calm him down some. His shoulder was wet from Matt crying, and he felt awful for his boyfriend.

“Matt, I need you to breathe with me baby.” Mark said, trying to get him out of his head. He began doing the breathing exercises his therapist had taught him years ago. Matt copied him, slowly calming down. 

Somehow, Mark carried Matt to the bed they had installed on the back of the bus. He knew Matt would be exhausted, and while he slept, Mark could figure this out for him.

Matt passed out almost instantly once Mark covered him with a blanket, and Mark was relieved to see the peaceful look that fell over his face as he slept.

After a few minutes, Mark went up to the kitchen on the bus and made himself a snack. He was going to get this sorted out for his boyfriend, because a miserable Matt meant a miserable Mark, which meant an annoyed Travis, since Mark would just go complain to the drummer.

Nearly two hours passed before Matt emerged from the back of the bus, looking a lot calmer than he had before. 

“Okay so I have a plan. We’ll be in California for the next four days, so we can just call our pharmacy and have them send your prescription to the city we’ll be in on Tuesday.”

“Yeah, but-“

“Shut up, I know that it means you’ll be late taking it, but the pharmacies are all closed by now and they won’t be open until Monday. So you’ll get it Tuesday and from here on out I’m gonna double check that you have the bottle with you when we tour.” Mark rambled. Matt sighed and leaned down to kiss Mark’s cheek.

“Thank you. I’m sorry in advance for my shitty mood. But if it’s any consolation, I’ll be super horny once I take my shot.” Mark choked on his snack. Matt gave him a hard smack between his shoulders to help.

“We will cross that very enjoyable bridge once we get there, Matthew. But I do look forward to it.” Mark said. 

The next couple of days were rough. Just like he said, Matt’s mood plummeted because he was late taking his shot. He had yelled at his guitar tech more than once, resulting in Mark promising him a raise to try and keep him from quitting. He was going to force Matt to apologize at some point. 

Luckily, he hadn’t gotten snappy during the VIP sessions before shows. Instead he was just in a sour mood and kept to himself instead of interacting with fans. It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than him being short with a fan that rubbed him the wrong way.

The shows had been going well though, and eventually Tuesday came and Matt was able to take his shot. His mood calmed down in the days after that, which Mark was grateful for. It almost made up for Mark’s disappointment over Matt not being super horny like he said he would be.

Until one night when they’d gotten backstage after their set had ended. Matt had backed him against the door, panting that he wanted Mark to fuck him right then and there.

Before Mark could oblige, Matt had sunk to his knees and whipped Mark’s dick out of his pants. Mark leaned against the door for support once Matt took him in his mouth, alternating between teasing licks across his shaft and deepthroating him. 

“You look so good like this, on your knees for me, God Matt.” Mark groaned. The praise drew a moan from Matt, sending vibrations up Mark’s cock. He nearly came at the feeling and gently shoved Matt away before dragging him over to the couch in their dressing room. 

“Fuck me, Mark, do it.” Matt commanded. Mark listened for once, not wanting to deny his boyfriend anything. They hadn’t had sex in over a week, and Mark knew Matt was even more desperate than usual. 

So Mark pulled Matt’s skinny jeans down, ran a finger across the soaked fabric of his boxers, relishing in the moans that spilled from Matt’s mouth. He quickly removed Matt’s packer and boxers, setting them both to the side. Once Mark had them both naked, he wasted no time prepping Matt. A particularly hard thrust of his fingers against Matt’s g-spot had him shaking and on the edge of an orgasm. 

Mark pulled his fingers away from Matt, wiped them on the couch, and then grabbed lube from his backpack. 

Matt was whining at the loss and at what was to come. The guttural moan he let out when Mark bottomed out was enough to push all of the memories of Matt’s attitude out of Mark’s mind, replacing them with memories of Matt grinding down on his cock, wanting Mark to fuck him. Mark let out his own moan at the feeling of his cock being enveloped by Matt’s wet, warm cunt.

A couple minutes had passed when Matt’s patience grew thin, and he shoved Mark back against the couch and climbed atop of him, fucking himself on Mark’s cock. Mark let Matt ride him for a while before grabbing Matt’s hips, effectively stopping his thrusts.

Mark gave a few hard thrusts of his own, smirking as Matt fell over from pleasure, whining into the crook of his neck. Mark flipped them over once more, taking the lead and fucking Matt hard and fast. 

One hard thrust had Matt sobbing from the pleasure. “Come on Mark, need you to touch me.” He begged, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist. 

Knowing Matt was close, he reached down and flicked a finger across Matt’s clit. He rubbed circles across the sensitive nub, causing Matt’s moans to increase in pitch. Mark ran his other hand up Matt’s thigh to his stomach, and finally to his chest. He pinched Matt’s nipple and stimulated his clit. Matt’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came around Mark, tightening around his dick. 

Mark slowed down his thrusts as Matt came down from his orgasm, enjoying the feeling of just being inside Matt. 

“Wanna feel you come in my pussy, Mark, just let go for me.” Matt whispered in his ear. Mark moaned, sped up his pace, and fucked Matt fast. He felt fingernails dig into his skin and whined, delivered a final thrust, and came hard inside his boyfriend. 

Through the haze of his own orgasm, he heard Matt whimper and come for a second time. Mark pulled out and collapsed on top of Matt.

Neither man spoke for a few minutes, until Mark got a devious idea and repositioned them so Matt was sitting up and Mark was on his knees in front of him.

“Oh my god, Mark, what-“ Matt’s words stopped in his throat once Mark flicked his tongue over Matt’s clit. He fell back against the couch and pushed his hips up. Mark buried his tongue in Matt’s pussy, drawing a loud moan from him. Mark ate him out, relishing in the noises Matt made. 

It didn’t take long for Matt to come a third time, this time squirting onto Mark’s face and the couch below him. He fell back onto the couch once more as Mark pulled away and stood to kiss him. Matt moaned as he tasted his juices on Mark’s lips. 

“Hm. Shower than cuddles on the bus?” Matt mumbled. He was exhausted. Mark nodded and pressed a kiss against Matt’s shoulder. “Carry me?” Matt fluttered his eyes.

“You’re unbelievable. But yeah, I got you.” Mark picked his boyfriend up bridal style and carried him to the tiny shower. 

They cleaned each other, started to make out, and quickly stopped because they were both tired and overstimulated. Mark got them dried off and dressed in record time, then sat Matt on the second couch in the room. He cleaned up the other couch and got their stuff together, carrying it to the bus. 

He returned to find Matt half asleep, knees drawn up to his chest. Mark carefully picked him up and took him to the bus, tucked him into bed, and placed a kiss on his forehead before crawling in the bed beside him.

As they slipped off to sleep, Mark couldn’t help but think that this was going to be their best tour yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up: Matt got a hysterectomy so they can have unprotected sex and it’s not an issue. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
